Baka
Baka is a fanon character of HTF. Character Bio Baka is a blue-green gecko who is dressed like a ninja. Like some gecko species, he can change color to blend into his surroundings. He can also climb walls and ceilings. He is never seen without his suit. He is stealthy and usually invisible, unless someone is in trouble. When characters are being bullied or at other times of need, Baka will leap into action to save the day. Unfortunately, he is is no better at his job than Splendid, as his actions often end up killing people and making things worse. He has a knack of abusing his ninja abilities for petty things such as chores or looking for insects (his favorite food). As a ninja, he can avoid most accidents and attacks that would harm anyone else. Most of his injuries involve him losing his tail. Being a gecko, he can grow back a new tail. His severed tails have been known to attack. Episodes Starring Roles *Crouching Gecko, Hidden Doofus *Save it For Later *Dis-Orient *High-tail It *Sushi Showdown *The Re-tail Store *Baka's Ninja Smoochie Featuring Roles *Tale of Tails *Three Times the Harm *Mass Murder *Flaminghost of the Well Appearances *Wrecks Marks the Spot *The Good and the Badge *Climb Up the Ropes *Yip Returns- Again *Three Tails to Tell Deaths #Dis-Orient - Decapitated by shuriken. #Climb Up the Ropes - Stabbed by Flaky's quills. #Sushi Showdown - Skinned by Squeeze's suction cups. #Yip Returns- Again - Eaten by Yip. #Flaminghost of the Well - Ripped apart by Pinkie's ghost. #Smoochie option 1 - Skewered by his sword. #Smoochie option 2 - Killed by nunchucks. #Smoochie option 3 - Killed by fireworks. Kill count *Lifty - 1 ("Crouching Ninja, Hidden Doofus") *Pierce - 1 ("Crouching Ninja, Hidden Doofus") *Superspeed - 1 ("Crouching Ninja, Hidden Doofus") *Trippy - 1 ("Crouching Ninja, Hidden Doofus") *Josh - 1 ("Crouching Ninja, Hidden Doofus") *Shifty - 1 ("Crouching Ninja, Hidden Doofus") *Stacy - 1 ("Tale of Tails") *Josh - 1 ("Save it For Later") *Cuddles - 1 ("Save it For Later") *Toothy - 1 ("Save it For Later" along with Splendid) *Handy - 1 ("Save it For Later" along with Splendid) *D.I.M. - 1 ("Save it For Later" along with Splendid) *Squabbles - 1 ("High-tail It") *Wilson - 1 ("High-tail It") *Brushy - 1 ("Yip Returns- Again") Trivia *His name is a Japanese term for "idiot", "fool", or anything related. *Despite his bumbling, he is quite capable of avoiding attacks and hazards. *He is a big fan of Buddhist Monkey. *He is commonly seen licking his eyes, a behaviour seen in geckos. *He is the fourth character who can change his color. The others being Sneaky, Fruity, and Dj. Somehow, his ninja suit blends in along with his body, as he never takes it off. *His eyes are slightly larger than other characters' eyes. They shrunk a bit as his appearances went by. *He has a training video as shown in Mass Murder. *He is not to be confused with Baka from Happy tree ways to die. Gallery Ninja stars.png|Baka attacking Pierce 3x harm.png|Camouflaged on the wall (eyes and tongue exposed), Baka prepares to attack Devious Save it for later.png|Splendid and Baka arguing Dis orient.png|Baka vs. Takeda Nokashi High tail.png|Baka about to face off against Wilson Sushi showdown.png Bakasmoochie.png Category:Green Characters Category:Reptiles Category:Lizards Category:Male Characters Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:Season 29 Introductions Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters